The present invention relates in general to outdoor grills for outdoor cooking over charcoal fires, and more particularly to grill grating systems with modular-hinged grilling grates.
Presently a number of different types of outdoor cooking grills are available for cooking over fires of charcoal or similar fuel. Some of them have modular grilling grates. However, modular grilling grates have shortcomings when accessing a fire area beneath the grilling grates, to rearrange or to replenish the fuel. A center support structure obstructs the access and the hot and dirty grilling grates need to be placed somewhere.
As can be seen, there may be a need for a grill grating system, which provides easy access to the grilling fuel.